wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III. „Niemożliwy istotnie człowiek“. Nadzieje i obawy mego przyjaciela nigdy nie miały się urzeczywistnić. We środę zastałem list ze stemplem Wat-Kunington, i mojem nazwiskiem na kopercie, naskrobanem tak, jakby zamiast pióra służył do tego drut kolczasty; list następującej treści: „Ennure Park — W. Ken. Panie! Otrzymałem pański list, w którym mi donosisz, że zwróciłeś uwagę na moje zapatrywania, choć nie wiem, czy dostępne one są dla mózgu pańskiego, lub czyjegokolwiek wogóle. Ośmieliłeś się pan użyć odnośnie do moich prac nad Darwinizmem wyrazu „spostrzeżenia“; zwracam pańską uwagę, że podobne określenie stanowi już samo w sobie obrazę. Lecz dalszy ciąg listu przekonał mnie, że zgrzeszyłeś pan przez nieuctwo i brak taktu, nie przez złą wolę, dlatego pomijam ten szczegół. Cytujesz oderwane zdanie z mego odczytu, którego zrozumienie przedstawia dla pana pewne trudności; sądziłem, że tylko „pod-ludzka“ inteligencya nie zdoła tego punktu zrozumieć, ale jeżeli istotnie potrzebuje on wyjaśnienia, zgadzam się przyjąć pana o naznaczonej godzinie, choć wszelkie odwiedziny i goście wstręt we mnie budzą. Co się zaś tyczy pańskiego przypuszczenia, że może zmienię moje zapatrywanie, pragnąłbym wyjaśnić, że nie jest to moim zwyczajem po świadomem ogłoszeniu dojrzałych moich przekonań. Proszę o łaskawe pokazanie koperty niniejszego listu memu służącemu Austinowi, gdyż ma on ścisły rozkaz przedsięwzięcia wszelkich środków, dla uchronienia mnie od natrętnych łotrów, którzy nadają sobie tytuł „dziennikarzy“. Z szacunkiem Jerzy Edward Challenger.“ Takiej treści list odczytałem Tarpowi, który przyszedł wcześniej po wiadomość o wyniku moich zabiegów. Wysłuchawszy powiedział tylko: — Jest jakiś nowy środek „cuticura“, czy coś podobnego, skuteczniejszy podobno na potłuczenie, niż arnika... Niektórzy ludzie mają dziwne pojęcie o żartach... Kiedy otrzymałem list, było już po wpół do jedenastej, lecz dzięki samochodowi, zdążyłem na umówioną godzinę. Dom przedstawiał się okazale: wspaniały portyk i piękne firanki w oknach świadczyły o zamożności wojowniczego profesora. Drzwi otworzył człowiek dziwacznej powierzchowności: ogorzały, zasuszony i nieokreślonego wieku, w ciemnej kurtce pilota i bronzowych, skórzanych kamaszach. Dowiedziałem się później, że to jest palacz, zastępujący zwykle uciekających nieustannie lokajów. Obejrzał mnie od stóp do głowy, badawczemi, jasno-niebieskiemi oczyma. — Wezwany? — zapytał. — Naznaczona godzina — odrzekłem. — A list gdzie? Pokazałem kopertę. — Dobrze! Wydawał się małomówny. Idąc za nim przez korytarz, zostałem zatrzymany w drodze przez kobietę małego wzrostu, która znienacka wyszła z jadalnego pokoju. Była to osoba żywa, wesoła, czarnooka, podobniejsza do francuski, niż do angielki. — Chwilkę tylko — powiedziała do mnie. — Zaczekaj tu, Austinie... Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do pokoju. Wolno zapytać, czy pan widział już kiedy mego męża? — Nie, pani. Nie miałem tego zaszczytu. — W takim razie przepraszam pana zawczasu. Muszę ostrzedz, że to jest człowiek niemożliwy, istotnie niemożliwy! Jeżeli pan zostanie przestrzeżony w porę, łatwiej przyjdzie ci zdobyć się na pobłażanie... — Bardzo to łaskawie z pani strony... — Gdy zdradzi on najlżejszy objaw niezadowolenia, wychodź pan natychmiast z pokoju. Nie probuj żadnych argumentów. Wielu już ludzi poniosło szwank, dlatego, że to czynili. Wynikają z tego potem głośne skandale, które odbijają się na mnie i na nas wszystkich. Przypuszczam, że pańska bytność nie ma nic wspólnego z południową Ameryką. Nie mogłem okłamywać takiej kobiety. — Boże mój! To najniebezpieczniejszy przedmiot... Pan nie uwierzysz ani jednemu jego słowu i wcale się temu nie dziwię... Ale nie mów mu tego, bo to doprowadza go do strasznego uniesienia. Udawaj pan, że mu wierzysz, a może uda ci się ujść cało. Pamiętaj, że on sam święcie w to wierzy. Możesz pan być tego pewnym... Uczciwszego człowieka niema na całym świecie! Ale jeśli spostrzeżesz jakiś objaw niebezpieczny, rzeczywiście niebezpieczny, zadzwoń i staraj się go ułagodzić, dopóki nie nadbiegnę. Zwykle nawet w najgorszych chwilach potrafię go uspokoić. Po tej zachęcającej przemowie, pani profesorowa oddała mnie milczącemu Austinowi, który stał jak śpiżowy pomnik dyskrecyi podczas naszej krótkiej rozmowy; a on powiódł mnie w głąb korytarza. Zastukał do drzwi, z wnętrza pokoju odpowiedział jakiś ryk i w tej samej chwili stanąłem oko w oko z profesorem. Siedział on w krześle ze śrubą, przed obszernym stołem, zarzuconym książkami, mapami i rysunkami. Gdym wszedł, krzesło zakręciło się jak wrzeciono w moją stronę. Tchu mi zabrakło w obec tego, com ujrzał! Byłem przygotowany na jakiś niezwykły widok, ale nie na ujrzenie równie zdumiewającej postaci... Zwłaszcza jej rozmiary wstrząsnęły mnie do głębi; rozmiary jak i wygląd imponujące. Głowa ogromna, największa, jaką kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mi się widzieć na ludzkiem tułowiu. Nie wątpię, że gdybym włożył profesora cylinder, jeżelibym się na to odważył, spadłby mi na ramiona. Twarz i broda przywiodły mi na myśl czczonego w Asyryi byka; twarz o kwitnącej cerze, broda tak czarna, że aż wpadała w ciemny granat, rozłożysta jak łopata i skręcająca się w loki na piersiach. Włosy miał osobliwe, przyklepane z przodu w długi, zakręcony pukiel na potężnem czole. Oczy niebiesko-szare, wyglądały z pod wielkich kęp czarnych włosów, bardzo jasne, bardzo badawcze i bardzo przenikliwe! Rozłożyste ramiona i klatka piersiowa wypukła jak beczka, ukazywały się nad stołem w towarzystwie dwóch rąk olbrzymich, porosłych długiemi, czarnemi włosami. Oto co mnie uderzyło w osobie profesora Challengera, zanim jeszcze ryknął głosem grzmiącym i potężnym: — I cóż! — zaryczał, patrząc na mnie wyzywająco. — Cóż teraz? Musiałem bądź co bądź podtrzymywać jakiś czas mój podstęp, jeżeli wywiad nie miał skończyć się odrazu. — Pan był łaskaw udzielić mi posłuchania — wyrzekłem pokornie, wyjmując kopertę listu. Wziął mój list, złożony na biurku i położył przed sobą. — A to pan jest tym młodzieńcem, co to nie rozumie zwyczajnej angielskiej mowy, co? I który jest tak łaskaw, że raczy nie godzić się na moje ostateczne wnioski, jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem? — Ależ zgadzam się, panie profesorze! zgadzam się najzupełniej! — wyrzekłem z silnym naciskiem. — Na szczęście! To bardzo wzmacnia moje stanowisko, nieprawdaż? Pański wiek i powierzchowność nadają podwójną wartość temu poparciu. Ale w każdym razie jesteś więcej wart, niż ta trzoda świń w Wiedniu, których zbiorowe chrząkania tyle mnie obchodzą, co kwik pojedyńczego, angielskiego wieprza... Popatrzał na mnie tak, jakby mnie uważał za przedstawiciela tego rodzaju zwierząt. — Zdaje mi się, że postąpili oni szkaradnie — zacząłem. — Upewniam pana, że potrafię obronić się sam, i że nie potrzebuję bynajmniej pańskiego współczucia. Możesz mnie pozostawić samego, opartego plecami o ścianę. Jerzy Edward Challenger jest wtedy najszczęśliwszy. A teraz zróbmy co się da dla skrócenia tych odwiedzin, które dla pana nie mogą być przyjemne, a dla mnie są niewypowiedzianie niemiłe. Chciałeś pan, o ile wywnioskowałem z listu, uczynić pewne uwagi odnośnie do zdań wygłaszanych w moim odczycie? Jego obejście było tak brutalnie natarczywe, że utrudniało wszelkie wykręty. A jednak musiałem przedłużać grę i szukać drogi do jakiegoś porozumienia. Na pozór zadanie to wydawało się bardzo proste. Ach, czy mój irlandzki spryt nie przyjdzie mi z pomocą w tak trudnej przeprawie? Profesor wpatrywał się we mnie uporczywie, bystremi, stalowemi oczyma. — No! dalej! dalej! — pomrukiwał. — Jestem, rozumie się, zwyczajnym dyletantem, zacząłem z zarozumiałym uśmiechem, niewiele więcej umiem, mogę to wyznać śmiało, od ciekawego profana. Ale zdawało mi się, że pan profesor obszedł się z Weissmanem w tej kwestyi trochę za surowo. Odkrycia dokonane od tej pory... jednem słowem... czy nie poparły jego twierdzeń? — Jakie odkrycia? — zapytał z groźnym spokojem. — No! nie mogę przeczyć, naturalnie, że niema w nich nic takiego, coby pan profesor uznał za dowód rozstrzygający. Miałem tylko na myśli najnowszy zwrot w umysłach i w ogólnych, naukowych poglądach, jeżeli wolno mi się tak wyrazić... Pochylił się nad stołem z ożywieniem. — Przypuszczam, że panu wiadomo — zaczął, zaznaczając każdy punkt na palcach, że wskaźnik oparty na budowie nauki nie stracił nic ze swej mocy? — Naturalnie, że wiem o tem — odrzekłem. — I że „telegonia“ pozostaje dotąd „sub judice“? — Bez żadnej wątpliwości! — I że protoplazma zarodka różni się od „partogenetycznego“ jaja? — Niezawodnie! — wykrzyknąłem, chełpiąc się własną śmiałością. — A czego to dowodzi? — zagadnął łagodnie, przekonywająco... — Ach! otóż to właśnie! Czego to dowodzi? — szepnąłem. — Ja panu powiem! — zagruchał słodko. — Proszę bardzo... — Dowodzi to — ryknął w nagłym przystępie wściekłości — że jesteś przeklętym oszustem londyńskim! Podłym, pełzającym dziennikarskim gadem, któremu brak i nauki, i taktu, i przyzwoitości w wybiegach! Zerwał się z miejsca, a oczy jego błyszczały szaloną wściekłością. Nawet w napięciu tej groźnej chwili zauważyłem ze zdumieniem, że to człowiek zupełnie małego wzrostu, głową sięgający mi zaledwie do ramienia, powstrzymany w rozwoju Herkules, w którym nadmiar sił żywotnych rozrósł się na szerokość, na głębokość i w rozmiarach głowy. — Bełkotanie bez związku! — wrzeszczał profesor, oparty rękoma na stole, z twarzą naprzód wysuniętą. — To com ci opowiadał, mój panie, to był tylko bezładny bełkot naukowych określeń! Czy sądziłeś, że możesz się mierzyć ze mną, ty, z mózgiem nie większym od orzecha?! Czy sobie wyobrażasz, że wy, dyabelskie pismaki, jesteście wszechstronni? Doprawdy!? I że wasze chwalby mogą wynieść w górę człowieka, a wasze nagany zdruzgotać go? Że my wszyscy musimy się wam kłaniać, zabiegać o wasze łaskawe słowo? Doprawdy!? Tego dźwigniemy, a tamtego zepchniemy? Pełzające robactwo! Znam ja was! Zeszliście ze swego właściwego stanowiska... Dawniej obcinano wam uszy! Postradaliście wszelką miarę w sądach! Pęcherze nadęte gazem! Ja was doprowadzę do porządku! Tak, mój panie! Nie zapanujesz nad Jerzym, Edwardem Challengerem! Jest jeszcze na świecie człowiek, który od was nie zależy! Ostrzega was, ale jeżeli upieracie się przychodzić, musicie ponosić wszelkie następstwa. Kary, mój dobry panie Malone, kary na was żądam! Wdałeś się w niebezpieczną grę i zdaje mi się, że przegrasz! — Proszę pana! — odpowiedziałem, cofając się ku drzwiom i otwierając je. Wolno panu być brutalem, jeśli taka pańska wola... Ale i w tem muszą być pewne granice... Nie ośmielisz się pan chyba rzucić się na mnie? — Nie ośmielę się?! Posuwał się ku mnie powoli, a dziwnie groźnie; nagle stanął i obie wielkie łapy zanurzył w bocznych kieszeniach krótkiej, chłopięcej kurtki, jaką miał na sobie. — Niejednego już wyrzuciłem za drzwi tego domu — zaczął powoli. — Pan będziesz czwartym, czy piątym z rzędu... Trzy funty, piętnaście szylingów za każdego, tyle to w przecięciu kosztuje. Duży wydatek, ale pożyteczny. A dlaczego pan nie miałbyś pójść tą samą drogą, co twoi bracia? Nie widzę powodu... Zaczął znowu sunąć ku mnie, w sposób nieprzyjemny, czający się, stąpając na palcach, jak baletnik... Mogłem skoczyć do drzwi przedpokoju, ale byłoby to hańbą... A przytem wybuchnął we mnie płomień słusznego gniewu. Przedtem wina była tylko po mojej stronie; teraz napastliwe pogróżki tego człowieka przeważyły szalę w odwrotnym kierunku. — Prosiłbym pana trzymać ręce przy sobie! Nie ścierpię tego! — krzyknąłem. — Doprawdy!? Czarne wąsy najeżyły się jak szczotka, a z pod nich błysnęły szyderczo wielkie, białe kły. — Proszę? Nie ścierpisz pan tego?! — Nie bądź waryatem, profesorze! — zawołałem. — Na co możesz liczyć? Ważę piętnaście kamieni jak obszył, a co sobota w londyńskim klubie holandczyków biorę nagrody za gimnastyczne ćwiczenia... Nie jestem taki... Ale w tej właśnie chwili skoczył na mnie. Szczęściem zdążyłem przedtem otworzyć drzwi, bo bylibyśmy się o nie pogruchotali. Wywinęliśmy wiatrakowego koziołka i wylecieliśmy na korytarz, a stamtąd stoczyliśmy się na dół. Zagarnęliśmy krzesło stojące na drodze i potoczyli się dalej ku drzwiom wejściowym. Miałem w ustach pełno brody profesora; ręce nasze splotły się ze sobą, ciała splątały w jeden kłąb, a przeklęte krzesło wywijało obok nas młynka wszystkiemi czterema nogami. Czujny Austin w porę otworzył szeroko drzwi wejściowe od przedsionka. Wyleciawszy przez nie, wywinęliśmy koziołka ze schodów na ulicę... Widziałem raz podobną sztukę w cyrku, wykonywaną przez dwóch braci Mac; ale zdaje się, że trzeba mieć pewną wprawę, ażeby wykonać to ćwiczenie bez szkody... Krzesło na dole roztrzaskało się na drzazgi, a my potoczyliśmy się na drugą stronę, do rynsztoka. Profesor zerwał się z ziemi, wywijając pięściami, zasapany jak astmatyk. — Dosyć ci tego? — wysapał z trudem. — Ty, dyabelski zwierzu, krzyknąłem, dźwigając się z ziemi. Bylibyśmy dalej próbowali swoich sił, bo profesor rozgorzał żądzą walki, lecz na szczęście los wybawił nas z tego ohydnego położenia. Stanął nad nami policyant z notatnikiem w ręku. — Co to znaczy? Powinniście się wstydzić — przemówił surowo. Pierwsze to były mądre słowa jakie usłyszałem od przybycia do Enmore Parku. — Co to znaczy? — powtórzył policyant, zwracając się do mnie. — Co się to stało? — Ten człowiek rzucił się na mnie — odpowiedziałem. — Czy rzeczywiście rzuciłeś się pan na niego? — badał policyant dalej. Profesor oddychał ciężko i nie odpowiadał. — Nie pierwszy to już raz — mówił policyant surowo, potrząsając głową. W przeszłym miesiącu miałeś pan sporo kłopotu z takiego samego powodu. Dziś podbiłeś pan oko temu młodzieńcowi... Czy pan chce podać skargę do sądu? — zwrócił się do mnie. Złagodniałem odrazu. — Nie — odrzekłem — nie chcę podawać skargi. — A to dlaczego? — nalegał policyant. — Bo to się stało z mojej winy. Wdarłem się podstępem do tego domu. Ten pan ostrzegał mnie nawet. Policyant zamknął notatnik. — Proszę, żeby nie było więcej takich awantur — upomniał. — Proszę się rozejść!... Dalej w drogę! Rozejść się! Te słowa zwrócone były do chłopca od rzeźnika, do jakiejś służącej i kilku przechodniów, którzy się zatrzymali. Policyant odszedł, stąpając ciężko i gnając przed sobą całą gromadkę. Profesor spojrzał na mnie a w głębi jego oczu czaił się uśmiech. — Chodź pan! — przemówił — nie skończyliśmy jeszcze ze sobą... Słowa te brzmiały złowróżbnie, ale mimo to poszedłem za nim na wezwanie. Służący Austin, obojętny jak drewno, zamknął drzwi za nami.